Light Novel Volume 9
Madan no Ou to Vanadis Volume 9 Light Novel is the 9th volume of the Madan no Ou to Vanadis. This novel covers the second part of Zhcted Arc, where Ellenora Viltara and Elizavetta Fomina reluctantly put their differences aside after Tigre (Urz) intervention from fighting. It is also seemly revealed that other Vanadis, Valentina Glinka Estes, uses Zhcted's chaos, with Ganelon and Gleast left for Brune instability, as her steeping stone for her path to becoming the queen. Summary ---Coming Soon!--- Chapters Chapter 1 - Past and Fate ---Coming soon--- Chapter 2 - Before Dawn ---Coming soon--- Chapter 3 - Departure With Ilda has temporary solved, Ellen and her soldiers would march to Litomyšl to find Eugene and chat over the her mission. Despite the victory, both Ellen and Eugene were unpleasant as people died in the conflict. In Eugene mansion, Ellen tended to ask Eugene the reason behind Ilda's recent hostility towards him, which not even Eugene himself know any about it. In the same time, Ellen was consulted by Eugene over her recent troubles, which she denied before taken Eugene advice and return to Meanwhile in Zhcted, Valentina is summoned by King Victor over the conflict between Eugene and Ilda, which he has suspicions about it. To avoid that suspicions, Valentina purposed a request for having her as the mediator to both Eugene and Ilda. Though initially refuses, King Victor reluctantly elected Valentina as the mediator after her sweet yet sly persuasion. With everything in her palms, including Ganelon and Gleast return to Brune for more chaos, Valentina assumed that none shall stop her path for path to be Zhcted Queen. In Leitmeritz, Ellen tell her heartbreaking reunion with Tigre to Rim, who was also . Their conversation was cut short after the maid told them that Marthus Chapter 4 - Lebus' daily Despite Tigre contribution to halt Ilda's escape and prevented the imminent war, Lebus ministers and soldiers are still scorned him due to their blended animosity and jealousy towards Tigre, especially after Liza began to sided with Tigre. One of elder Lebus minister, Lazare remained skeptic about Tigre regardless due to his "low-ranked outsider" status disregard about his accomplishments. Liza and Naum attempted to persuade Lazare to give Tigre at least a compliment for his accomplishment, but all their advice fallen to Lazare's deaf ears as his pride and honor had got the better of him while he has no intention of recognize Tigre at his best, even he claimed that a 1000 coins were too much as a reward. On the next day, Tigre is given a mission by Naum of Lebus's court behalf to become a mediator to settle a village dispute between Zabul and Tarnaba, as it would be his final test by Lebus to prove his worth. Little did the Lebus's ministers ever realized that Tigre managed to ended the long feud between the villages. Meanwhile, both Drekavac & Vodyanoy were visited from Baba Yaga, who is also Drekavac's acquaintance and responsible for Liza's rise of power 2 years ago. She delivered the news about Torbalan's defeat under late Sasha's hands. While ordered Baba Yaga to find Tigre, Drekavac would make his plan in motion while looking at his crystal ball in silence... Chapter 5 - Baba Yaga On the journey to Lebus, Titta and the company firstly arrived to Leginas as their first resting spot. Thanks Matvey guidance and assistance, the trio managed to reach Lebus safely and they found an abandoned shrine nearby. Titta went alone into the and pray for the goodness. Unknown to both Marthus nor Rim however, Titta is once again possessed by the go and handed an unknown bow and felt unconscious. On the other side of Lebus, Liza and Urz were visiting the Yaga Temple within the Lebus's outskirts. While visited the temple however, both they encounter a group of rougue knights, who demand the While escaped from the pursuing knights, Liza and Urz confronted. To her rage, Liza learned that Baba Yaga tricked her into her cave and demand Liza to return her power. While taunted by Baba Yaga, Liza used all her fight to fight both the Two-headed Dragon (Gara Dova) and her former subordinates. Despite the feat of her powers and effort, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis unable to defeat the dragon until Urz made his rescue by slay the dragon with his dark energy arrow. With the dragon death and Tigre's unconsciousness, Baba Yaga sneaked behind Liza and nearly steals her powers before Liza could used her last powers to injured the demon, causing her to retreat. In the same time, Liza was unable to find Urz anywhere within the smoke screen and began to devastated over the lost. Even with sustaining injuries from her battle against the dragons and Baba Yaga's ambush, Liza stood up slowly and dedicated to save Urz at all cost. Meanwhile, Urz awoke in the forest and realized that he was separated from Liza. Little by little, some of his memory fragments has surfaced, from Ellen's shadows to flashbacks about his time in Alsace and Brune. Before he could remember anything, Urz was surrounded by bandits and he was helpless before he was rescued by Damad from. Both of them sat in a bonfire until Damad mentioned about his target named Tigre. Urz . Just before Urz asks more questions about his identity, Damad immediately draw his sword and points it towards Urz with a murderous intent. Category:Light Novel Volumes